wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 18, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The June 18, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 18, 2012 at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. Episode summary CM Punk & Sheamus vs Kane & Daniel Bryan Mick Foley's first match as the interim GM turned out to be a spectacular – and bizarre – one. Kane and Daniel Bryan let out their frustrations on WWE Champion CM Punk after winding up on the losing end of a Triple Threat Match at No Way Out. Bryan repeatedly whipped Sheamus' midsection with some vicious kicks and The Big Red Monster dished out some punishment of his own. However, the resilient Celtic Warrior hung tough and was able to make the tag when he needed to most. The Straight Edge Superstar laid into Bryan with a brutal running knee at the turnbuckle and followed with a running bulldog, but the submission specialist powered back with a big superplex. Then, totally out of nowhere, AJ made a jaw-dropping entrance, skipping out to the ring in a Kane mask and matching outfit. After continuing to skip around the ring, AJ made her way back up the entrance ramp, leaving Kane bewildered by her creepy cameo. As The Devil's Favorite Demon wandered off distracted, Punk capitalized with a Go to Sleep and Sheamus nailed Bryan with a crushing Brogue Kick to get the victory. Dolph Ziggler vs Jack Swagger Backstage, Dolph Ziggler got into a heated argument with Jack Swagger, calling him the weak link in their tag team, and claimed The All-American American was just riding his coattails. Vickie Guerrero interrupted the altercation and said it was time to make her decision over which Superstar truly deserves her admiration, respect and affection. The Cougar revealed that she asked Mick Foley to make a match so the two Superstars could settle the dispute in the ring one-on-one. The crowd was firmly behind Ziggler from the early going, but Swagger exerted his strength to keep The Showoff glued to the mat. When Ziggler appeared to injure his knee, The All-American American wasted no time inflicting pain on his ligaments, twisting on the bad knee with an ankle lock. Dolph showed plenty of heart, however, by fighting through the pain and surprising Swagger with a Zig Zag for the victory. Guerrero then showed her approval by planting a passionate celebratory kiss on Ziggler. Cyndi Lauper smashed a framed gold record over Heath Slater's head Divas Champion Layla introduced Grammy Award-winning musician Cyndi Lauper and WWE Hall of Famer Wendi Richter and thanked them for paving the way for the future generation of Divas. In her first appearance in a WWE ring in 27 years, Lauper accompanied the very woman she managed at the very first WrestleMania in Madison Square Garden to the ring. Cyndi told everyone how great it is to be back in WWE alongside her girl Wendi before she was swiftly interrupted by Heath Slater, who began to sing his new single, "The One Man Band," much to the crowd's displeasure. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper made a shocking appearance to put an end to the musical sideshow and told "Ms. Slater" to take a hike. A visibly emotional "Hot Rod" presented Lauper with a framed gold record on behalf of himself, the late, great Captain Lou Albano and the entire WWE Universe for her contributions. Slater then began to sing again, but Piper countered with a poke to the eyes, followed by Lauper smashing the record over The One Man Southern Rock Band's head. Primo & Epico vs The Prime Time Players A.W. proved he's out to protect his No. 1 contenders, regardless of what the WWE Universe thinks of his tactics. The Prime Time Players had their hands full with Primo & Epico as the former WWE Tag Team Champions took it to the arrogant duo from the get-go. After Primo & Epico hit a double baseball slide on The Prime Time Players and knocked them to the arena floor, A.W. sensed trouble and pulled his clients to safety and completely out of the matchup, resulting in an intentional count-out. Results * Tag Team Match: CM Punk and Sheamus (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Kane and Daniel Bryan * Tag Team Match: Primo and Epico (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil (w/ A.W.) by countout Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:WWE television episodes